


Ouja Rikkaidai

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [49]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The world of Rikkaidai is finally going to be back on track - in everything.





	Ouja Rikkaidai

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-19 03:17am to 03:52am

After the initial announcement the change in position of the saiko-komon went rather subtly.

Renji as well as Kunimitsu faced their challenges head-on, emerging triumphantly every single time.

Yukimura and Sanada watched the two from afar. 

They were both immensely proud but at the same time sad as they had started to miss their old friend, who now lived seemingly an eternity away.

The differences between the former big three were still there but the respect for who they were had seeped back into Renji and was once again clearly visible in all his actions as well as in every communication he sent back.

"I think we should take a trip."

Sanada started, then leaned back against the leather seat he'd been resting in.

"I think we both should take a trip. For a few days or so. I'm sure Tezuka can keep our operations running for a while without our presence."

Despite Yukimura being his superior, Sanada and him had been friends much longer than that and the other man knew when he was led on.

"You wish to see Yanagi."

"I'd like to see how he settled in."

"You miss him."

Yukimura looked out the balcony for long moments.

"I miss what we were in school and I am still sad about what we have become. We have all made mistakes but we all shouldn't have let it go this far."

Thinking back himself, Sanada almost snorted. Yukimura had been close to shooting Renji on several occasions and so had Sanada been.

"No member of Rikkaidai should ever lose respect for you. Especially not your third."

Yukimura sighed, deeply.

"As true as those words sound, I still should have questioned his motives as well as not let his relationship with Tezuka get so out of hand."

"You can't interfere in personal relationships, Seiichi. No one is able to help if someone falls out of love."

"I don't think they did. I think their relationships' dynamic changed, despite their feelings for each other. Renji simply acted accordingly without thinking about the consequences to his much more emotional partner."

There was silence again while both considered to what lengths Yanagi had gone to ensure revenge for the attack on his former lover as well as literally giving his position to him when leaving. In a way Renji seemed to really still love Kunimitsu. Just in a different way. No matter how those two had interacted towards the end.

Sanada finally nodded.

"We could go tonight. Would give him enough time to ensure quarters and reschedule if he's already busy."

Yukimura smiled.

"Renji's always busy, remember? Even in free periods during Rikkai. But yes, I think the timing is sufficient. I'll inform Yagyuu that we're leaving. Will you talk to Tezuka?"

"Of course."

"Then it's settled."

Making his way to the door Yukimura stopped once more, looking intensely at his lover who blinked in surprise.

"Thank you, Genichirou. For everything."


End file.
